


Invincible

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Character Study, Confidence, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fun, Humor, Multi, Music, Music To Kick Ass To, Sexual Content, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feel-good mix dedicated to everyone’s favorite genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

* * *

 

 

A feel-good mix dedicated to everyone’s favorite genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

There is absolutely nothing serious about this mix, because it’s not about Tony when he’s angsting, but about Tony when he’s having fun, when he’s fired up and kicking ass or flirting with beautiful people. Believe me when I say that listening to this mix will make you  _feel_  like you’re Iron Man. Damn right.

Oh, and the “Mama” in “Mama Said Knock You Out” is clearly Nick Fury, just as the “we” in “We Are the Champions” and “We Will Rock You” is the Avengers.

Yes, I’m aware that this mix has several Queen songs. That’s just—that’s just the sort of music Tony likes listening to when he’s in his suit, okay?

Enjoy!

  1. Kanye West feat. Daft Punk / Stronger
  2. OK Go / Invincible
  3. One Republic / Everybody Loves Me
  4. Fort Minor / Remember The Name feat. Styles Of Beyond
  5. Queen / We Will Rock You
  6. 3OH!3 / Don’t Trust Me
  7. Lupe Fiasco / Go Go Gadget Flow
  8. John Travolta / Greased Lightning
  9. Thousand Foot Krutch / I Get Wicked
  10. Kevin Rudolf / Let It Rock
  11. Beach Boys / I Get Around
  12. Def Leppard / Pour Some Sugar On Me
  13. Labrinth / Earthquake
  14. Mika / Grace Kelly
  15. Boy Crisis / Dressed to Digress (Nero Remix)
  16. Queen / Another One Bites The Dust
  17. Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris / Tonight
  18. MIMS / This Is Why I’m Hot
  19. Joan Jett and the Blackhearts / I Love Rock’n’Roll
  20. Groove Addicts / Drift
  21. Teddybears / Cobrastyle
  22. T-Rex / 20th Century Boy
  23. The Chemical Brothers / Galvanize
  24. LMFAO / Sexy And I Know It
  25. George Michael / Freedom
  26. LL Cool J / Mama Said Knock You Out
  27. Robbie Williams / Let Me Entertain You
  28. Maroon 5 / Moves Like Jagger
  29. Queen / We Are The Champions
  30. Aerosmith / Love In An Elevator
  31. Adam Lambert / Strut
  32. Kanye West / Touch The Sky
  33. U2 / Elevation



**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/invincible) / [Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?8qz5i2443o4gyye) / [Alternative Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/hdxJcrCice/Invincible.html)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
